


[Podfic] Black Ink Swirls

by Jinxy



Series: Tattooed Heart [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, High School/College AU-Canon, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir watches his brother play basketball with his friends downstairs. Agron is home from college. He had been in love with Agron since ... forever, well as long as he remembers living next door to the giant, his whole life. He always trailed along after Ashur and Agron when they would head off to cricket or rugby practice. Agron was always ruffling his dark black curls in affection from the time he was a toddler. He sighs and moves away not noticing that Agron looks up to his window when he sees the movement, covering his eyes to shade the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Black Ink Swirls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Ink Swirls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380155) by [kateyes085](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?s1ggqsk8858v720)**  [17 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xowc32eclpyhmxd/%5BSpartacus%5D_Black_Ink_Swirls.m4b)** [10 MB]

_Length: 18:51_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to kateyes085 for giving me permission to podfic her works!! (-:


End file.
